Paranormal Ponies
by opuscon789
Summary: When Twilight gets a strange book. Her and Rainbow Dash get cursed. Normal by day but ghost by night. There hearts are no longer working. But they will soon realize that it was a good thing. There friendship got stronger. Every night they have the time of there life's.
1. Chapter 1

"Come on there has to be a spell book somewhere that I never read yet!" Twilight looked around the library looking for a book she never read yet. It was 2 o'clock in the morning in Ponyville. No pony was awake except for Twilight. She usually up that late to study. So far, she has read every book in the library. If she can't find anything new, then she has to contact the Canterlot library and tell them to send more books.

The lavender unicorn used her magic to look at the books one by one. She looked at every book that passed her. But they were all books that she all read.

"Come on there has to be a book somewhere," she said, upset. "Books are like a treasure to me. I have to have something here!"

Twilight had no choice but to sent a letter to the Princess so she can report it to the Canterlot library. If only the library was bigger and had more books... she thought.

Twilight went to her stand and got a quill and a scroll. It only took her five minutes to write the letter. Once she was done she rolled up the letter and put it aside so she can send it in the morning. She can't send it because Spike it asleep and Princess Celestia is also asleep. Twilight would cause an interruption.

Twilight yawned. She was very stressed in the past few days. Princess Celestia gave her a lot of studying to do. She never got enough time to spend time with her friends. She never left the library in 2 weeks. Spike went out to get food and sometimes Pinkie Pie would come in but then she would get bored in leave. She seen every one of her friends, except Rainbow Dash. She never came in the library in 5 days. Twilight heard from Rarity that she went off to Cloudsdale for a big weather team meeting. And Twilight heard from Spike yesterday that she was back in town but she was very stressed and tired. Rainbow went to her home and never came out ever since. She must be very stressed after that meeting. Twilight needed to find a way to spend time with Rainbow because she never gets to see her anymore.

Twilight walked upstairs to her bed. Spike was sleeping soundly in his basket. Twilight slowly climbed into bed and closed her eyes. She slowly drifted off into dreamland.

Twilight woke up on the cool floor. I must have fell off my bed. she thought. But when she got up she realised she was not in the Ponyville library. She was in a old library. It was dark, there was a window only giving out a little sunlight. Twilight looked out the window. Her jaw dropped to find that the library was in fog. She could not see 2 centimeters in front of her face. Twilight turned around to find that all the bookshelves were empty.

Twilight started hearing voices. The sound was coming from the second floor of the library. Twilight slightly traumatised was brave enough to trot up the stairs. She stepped one hoof followed by the others.

Then when she reached the second floor. There was one book on the shelf. It was glowing white. Twilight trotted up to it. She could still hear the voices that were now around her.

She levitated the book off the shelf and looked at the book closely. The title of the book said "Spirit Spell Book". On the cover was a picture of a pony that was white and it was floating in mid air.

The floor of the library floor started to collapse underneath her hoofs. Twilight lost her balance and fell into a dark void. Everything goes black.

Twilight feels a sudden jolt on her bed. It felt like she was really feel on her bed.

She sighs in relief. "It was all just a dream." She looked right in front of her body to find a book. Twilight levitates it in front of her face. The book looked familiar. She looks at the title saying "Spirit Spell Book". Twilight's eyes widened.

"How is that possible? I dreamed about this book and now it's lying on my bed?" she asked.

"Twilight, are you ok?" Spike heard her talking right beside her bed.

"I'm fine Spike, I just got this book. I never got it before. It was in my dream and now its on my bed."

"Maybe Princess Luna came by to drop it of or to prank you. Otherwise if that's not it then you might as well put it in "The Things That Can't Be Explained Like Pinkie Pie" file.

"Hopefully it can be explained sooner or later," Twilight said scratching her head. "Spike, can you do me a faver? Can you get the scroll on top of my stain and send it to Princess Celestia. I need more books for the library."

"Sure thing, Twilight," Spike ran downstairs. He got the scroll and opened the window. Green fire came out of his mouth and burned the scroll. The smoke went out the window.

"Well I got a day off pretty much cause I did everything Princess Celestia told me to do last night. I never seen Rainbow Dash ever since she left for the meeting. I think I'm just going to spin a day with her," Twilight jumped out of bed and headed out the door.

"Have fun," Spike waved goodbye "Maybe while shes out. I'm going to spin the day with Rarity, hehe." Spike ran out the door.

Twilight trotted through town looking at the clouds to see if she can spot the cyan pegasus. She was not in the main part of town. She might be at her house. She could be still resting from a long trip.

Twilight reaches Rainbow's house outside of town. Twilight cased a standing on clouds spell and teleported herself on Dash's doorstep.

"Knock, Knock"

"Rainbow Dash, Are you there?" Twilight asked as she knocked on the door.

Rainbow answered the door "Twilight, how did you get up here?"

"Teleportation, I'm here because I never seen you in a long time," Twilight said.

"Yeah, its been awhile," Rainbow scratched her back.

"How about we spend the day with each other," Twilight suggested.

Rainbow smiled. "Well... ok. I'm off for a week anyway. I can totally hang with you for the day. I was starting to getting bored anyway."

"I'm just off until the Princess give me a new thing to do," Twilight added.

"Great! What do you want to do first?" Rainbow asked.

"Have you had breakfast?" Twilight asked.

"No, you want to go get breakfast?" Rainbow asked.

"Yes, maybe after we go get breakfast we can go to the Ponyville Carnival," Twilight said.

"Great I will be out." Rainbow trotted back into her home.

Soon after the two ponies went to breakfast and spent the whole day the the Carnival. Both of them had a very fun time. They both came by the library that night.

Rainbow slammed through the door "That was amazing! Most awesome day of my life!"

Twilight followed behind "That was the most fun time I had in awhile!"

"I'msogladyourhome," Spike said shaking under the table.

"What's wrong Spike?" Twilight asked. Twilight started hearing voices

"G-G-GHOST!" Spike yelled.

"I'm not afraid of any ghost," Rainbow said tough like.

"Where are the voices coming from?" Twilight asked.

"U-U-Upstairs," Spike said shaking in fear. Twilight slowly walked up the stairs, one hoof at a time. Rainbow followed behind her.

Once Twilight reached to top of the steps she looked around and finds that the book that she was looking at this morning. Twilight trotted up to the "Spirit Spell Book".

"Why do I have this book?" Twilight asked.

"I don't know. Where did you get it?" Rainbow asked.

"I dreamed about it earlier. For some reason it came out of my dream," Twilight responded.

"So what you're saying is that this book broke the "fourth wall"?" Rainbow asked.

"You can say that," Twilight answered. She put her hoof on the book. Twilight took a breath. Rainbow flew over the book and flouted there. Twilight slowly opened the book slowly. Once she fully open it she looks at the page.

"Nothing? I'm just going to throw this book o-," Twilight was interrupted by a beam hitting her and burning on her face. The beam also hits Rainbow Dash. Both of them fall to the floor. Then they heard a voice.

On Celestia's day and Luna's night, make these ponies have a fright. Seen by day, dead by night. No pony will sleep tight. Go in deep into their hearts. Go in deep just like a dart. Stop the beat, don't need to breathe. Make them the gateway to our world and there world.

Twilight woke up on the library floor. Standing up on her hoofs she sees Spike walking up the steps.

"Twilight? Rainbow? Are you ponies ok?" he asked.

"I'm find Spike. Thanks for checking," Twilight responded, but Spike never looked her direction.

"Where are you?" Spike asked.

'I'm right here Spike," Twilight said, but Spike still never looked her direction.

Rainbow flew up and looked at Twilight. Her eyes widened. "Twilight, I can see right thru you."

Twilight's eyes also widened "Rainbow, I can see thru you too."

"What happen to us?" Rainbow asked.

Twilight trotted up to Spike and tried to push him down. Her hoof went right through him.

"Oh no!" Twilight said worryingly.

"What?" Rainbow asked.

"We're dead."


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you mean where dead!" Rainbow yelled surprised.

"Our time in Equestria is up, I think," Twilight said as she started to tear up.

"I never got to fall off of Cloudsdale and crash through a mountain. I had so many things I wanted to do in my life," Rainbow complained.

"I had so many things I wanted to do in my life too," Twilight cried.

"Well I had a good life," Rainbow said.

"This spirit book brought us here." Twilight touched the book. Suddenly, the book turned into ghost. Twilight and Rainbow can both see through it.

"Wow! Twilight I think that book is the key to help us get out of this mess. That book has a mind of its own," said Rainbow.

"I think its worth keep for now. This book might hold the secret to the "Spirit Realm"." Twilight picked up the book.

"I hope we get out of this sometime. I have stuff to do with Pinkie Pie tomorrow," Rainbow said worried.

"Don't worry you will get to spend time with Pinkie Pie eventually. Come on, we have to find out what happened to us. Lets go Rainbow Dash," Twilight trotted down the steps. But she started to float in mid air.

"What's going on?" Twilight asked.

"Your flying!" Rainbow said as she flew right next to her. "Let yourself get use to it."

"Flying?" Twilight questioned.

"Yes, maybe now since we're ghost, you can fly, just like me," Rainbow explained.

"This is something worth getting use to," Twilight said, "Rainbow, can you teach me how to fly?"

"Sure, I will be happy to," Rainbow held out he hoof, "Come on, hold on," Twilight grabbed on. Rainbow Dash zoomed into the air and went through the roof. It was dark outside. Luna's moon was shining bright in the night sky.

Rainbow let go of Twilight. Twilight started to fly on her own. It felt funny to her at first. But soon she got use to it.

"Wow, I never knew that flying was this fun," Twilight said as the wind touched her face.

"Are you feeling it Twilight?" Rainbow asked. Twilight felt like singing a song.

A/N: I wanted to add this song so here is the [url= watch?v=HkPLD20h1hg]song[/url] that she sings and here are the lyrics:

I'm feeling it, I'm feeling a change  
I'm feeling it, In the air

(They both fly through Canterlot. Now flying through the streets)

To look the other way to get what you want  
Throw out your troubles to find your song  
Cause there's a change, a change in the air  
In the air, in the air

(Flying through the Castle)

Just one more minute here with you  
All I give to have this come true  
Can you feel it too  
Can you feel this heart beating in time  
Wishing it was your's but its gotta be mine  
Couldn't believe everything I feel  
You walked in you saw me just there

(Flying out of Canterlot)

To look the other way to get what you want  
Throw out your troubles to find your song  
Cause there's a change, a change in the air  
In the air, in the air

To look the other way to get what you want  
Throw out your troubles to find your song  
Cause there's a change, a change in the air  
In the air, in the air

I'm feeling it, I'm feeling a change  
I'm feeling it, In the air

(At the drop. Manehatten comes into view)

The two ponies stop in Manehatten to enjoy the wonders that await them. Both walk through the city street unseen by anypony.

"Maybe being a ghost is not as bad as I thought. You know, being able to fly and all that," Twilight said.

"Well at some point we need to start haunting ponies," Rainbow said.

"What? I will never do that. Thats mean," Twilight looked at Rainbow furiously.

"Life is going to get boring if you don't start," Rainbow warned.

"Well you can do that." Twilight said thinking what are the consequences.

"Come on Twilight, lets take a fly over Manehatten then head back to Ponyville," Rainbow Dash flew upwards.

"Wait for me!" Twilight followed. Celestia's sun came up over the horizon. The sunlight slowly covered there ghostly bodies. Twilight fell from the sky. She fell in a garbage dump. Rainbow flew down to help her.

"Rainbow, I think we just lost are ghost powers," Twilight said.

"Now how are we going to get back to Ponyville?" Rainbow asked.

"Can you take me to Ponyville?" Twilight asked.

"Sure, hold on," Rainbow picked up Twilight and flew off to Ponyville.

Once they made it back they stop at the library. Certainly not expecting the surprise inside. Once they trotted in a familiar pony surprises them.\

"Twilight Sparkle," said the godly voice. Twilight jumps.

"Pr-Princess Celestia, w-what are you doing here?" Twilight shutters.

"Spike notified me that you and Rainbow Dash had disappeared into thin air. As soon as I heard that I rushed over here," Celestia said, "Tell me my student, where were you last night?" Twilight and Rainbow hesitated.

"Um... girls night out?" Rainbow answered.

"Yeah!" Twilight went with it.

"Then how did you ponies disappear in mid air?" Spike asked.

"Um... a new teleportation spell I made up," Twilight said.

"Did you write it down?" Celestia asked.

"Nope, but I'm working on it," Twilight answered.

"Great, keep it up," Celestia smiled and left the library. Twilight and Rainbow trotted toward the basement. Spike followed, but Twilight stopped him at the door.

"Spike you can't come down here," Twilight claimed.

"Why?" he asked

"Because I said so," Twilight shut the door. Spike walked off. Twilight took out the Spirit Book and laid in on the table. She looked through the pages. Then found a page that was related to their ghost problem.

"Rainbow you have to check this out," Twilight said pointing at the page. Rainbow looked the page.

"Whatever pony who gets hit by the beam of Spirits will be cursed. Normal by day, ghost by night. They will become the gateway between the real world and the Spirit realm. There hearts will stop but there body will still function," Rainbow read. Twilight put her hoof on her chest and noticed that there was no pulse.

"Rainbow, I can't believe it. We are both half dead," Twilight confirmed. Rainbow did the same thing and same result, no pulse.

"What are we going to do?" Rainbow asked. Twilight paused for a second.

"We need to try and find a way to break the curse without killing ourselves," Twilight said.

"How are we going to do that?" Rainbow asked.

"I will keep looking through this book," Twilight keep reading the book hoping to find an answer.


	3. Chapter 3

Twilight and Rainbow looked through the book of spirits.

"Twilight, I need to go, Pinkie Pie and I were going to spend time with each other today," Rainbow confirmed.

"Go ahead. I will keep looking through this book. I will notify you anything I find out," Twilight promised. Rainbow left the basement. Twilight kept reading. Spike came down to the basement to see what Twilight was doing.

"Twilight? What are you reading?" he asked.

"Something random," Twilight didn't want Spike to know what happened to her and Dash yet.

"What happened during the night out?" Spike asked. Twilight hesitated.

"Um... well I was at Dash's house and we drank so much cider that we lost track of time. We fell asleep on the cloud floor," Twilight said thinking about last night.

"Then why did you ponies didn't answer the door last night. It seemed like no pony was home," he asked. Twilight hesitated.

"Um... Well... We were parting in Rainbow's bedroom," Twilight made up something fast.

Spike makes a weird face "Um... nevermind. Is there anything we need to get from the store. We are out of apples," Spike confirmed. When Twilight was trying to answer she saw a orb come through the wall. It then turned into a pony. The pony was an earth pony with a light green mane, pink body, and a rose for a cutie mark. Twilight could see right through it. It was clear that it was a ghost pony.

The ghost looked around the library basement. Once it looked at Twilight her eyes widen because Twilight was looking at her. The ghost flew up to Twilight and looked it straight in the eyes. Then she walked around Twilight, still Twilight was looking at her.

Spike looked Twilight's direction. "What are you looking at?"

Twilight looked back at Spike "Oh... nothing, now Spike..." Twilight explained further and told Spike a grocery list. The ghost went up to her and started to speak.

"Hello, Can you hear me?" the said with a chilling voice. Twilight started shivering.

"Twilight, is there something wrong?" Spike asked.

"No... nothings wrong," Twilight said quickly. The ghost knew that Twilight can hear her. She spoke again.

"I know you can hear me but my name is Daisy Rose," Daisy said in a chilling voice. Twilight shivered again.

"Are you sure? You act like you just seen a ghost," Spike said.

"Wow what a coincidence. I'm looking at one *Hhhh*," Twilight shut her mouth with her hoof.

"Twilight, I think you need to see a therapist," Spike suggested. "I'm going to the store. I will be back." Spike walked out of the basement. Twilight went to go shut the door, then looked back at Daisy.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!" Twilight yelled in fear.

"I'm sorry to bother you. But I just noticed that you were looking at me," Daisy said blushing.

"Ok, I don't know why I can see you at all," Twilight said putting her hoof on her face. Daisy looked at the spellbook that Twilight was looking at. Her eyes widen again.

"Is that the legendary "Spirit Spell Book"?" she asked.

"Legendary?" Twilight asked.

"Legend says that the book has a mind of its own. It knows the future, it knows the past. It also said the book will choose the two gateways that bind the "Spirit Realm" to Equestria. Since you can see me, that means that you are the gateway," Daisy explained.

"But why did the book pick me?" Twilight asked.

"The book only chooses if it knows that in the future you will do something that will benefit the book."

"What happens if I fail?" Twilight asked.

"You won't fail. The book knows that. If you did, the book would have never choose you," Daisy said. "Also, who is the other gateway?"

"My friend, Rainbow Dash," Twilight replied. There was a sudden knock on the door.

"Twilight, you got to taste these new cupcakes. I call them "Cheese Cupcakes"." The voice sounded like Pinkie Pie.

"Come in," Twilight said. The door opened and Pinkie Pie bounced down the steps. Rainbow Dash followed behind her.

Once Rainbow looked at Twilight she noticed Daisy. She flew up to the ghost to look at her closely.

Rainbow went up to Twilight's ear and whispered. "Twilight, is that a ghost?"

"Yes Rainbow Dash," Twilight whispered back. "We are part ghost, so we can see ghost."

"What are you ponies talking about," Pinkie asked. It was clear to them that Pinkie Pie could not see Daisy.

"Nothing Pinkie Pie," Rainbow said.

"Come on Dashie, you were talking about something. It's ok to share with me," Pinkie said.

"Pinkie Pie, this only between me and Rainbow Dash," Twilight said.

"Well... ok. Today, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and I worked on these cupcakes," Pinkie said "We made a new creation. Try it Twilight," Pinkie shoved a cupcake in Twilight's mouth. Twilight chewed it.

"Mmm... Wow I'm impressed," Twilight said.

"The funny part was that Applejack accidentally pushed the bowl off the table when Rainbow was sitting there picking sprinkles off the floor. The bowl landed on Rainbow's head. Applejack laughed so hard," Pinkie laughed. Rainbow became furious. She took a deep breath and calmed down.

"Well thanks for letting me taste the cupcakes," Twilight smiled.

"Bye," Pinkie left the basement.

"Rainbow, I want you to meet Daisy," Twilight said pointing at the ghost.

"Hello Rainbow Dash," Daisy said calmly. Rainbow touched the ghost's hoof. She felt the hoof touch her.

"H-hi," Rainbow said shivering.

"I have some new information. That book has a mind of its own. The book choose us to become the gateway ponies," Twilight said.

"The gateway ponies?" Rainbow looked up.

"It means that you are both the gateway from Equestria to the Spirit Realm," Daisy said.

Twilight explains everything that Daisy told her to Rainbow Dash.

"I got to go. It's been nice to see you ponies," Daisy flew off.

"Bye, thanks for the information," Twilight smiled. Both ponies went upstairs to the main floor. Celestia's sun was now setting. The darkness started to cover their heads. Then they turned back into ghost.

Spike walks into the door. "Twilight, I'm home." There was no answer.

"I wish I can explain to Spike about this," Twilight wished.

"Oh no, shes gone again," Spike worried.

"Twilight, just come with me," Rainbow pulls Twilight into the air and flew out of the library. "Maybe we should spy on Princess Celestia and Luna tonight."

"I don't know what they do during the night but we are going to find out," Twilight gets excited.

They both fly over Sweet Apple Acres. That was when Rainbow Dash got a idea.

_This is my chance of getting Applejack back because of the bowl_, she thought. "Twilight, I will be back."

"I will wait here," Twilight flouted there while Rainbow flew down to the farm.

Applejack was getting ready for bed. She yawned and climbed into her bed. She turned off the lamp and the room became filled with darkness.

She slowly closed her eyes. She was exhausted from bucking apples all day. Her only break is night time.

She was slowly dozing off when all of a sudden she started hearing voices.

"Ooo... Applejack... Applejack," the voice cried out

"What in tarnation?!" Applejack sat up and shivered in fear.

"Applejack...Applejack!" The voice kept repeating itself faster and faster.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Applejack yelled. The bed covers fly off of her and landed on the floor in front of her.

"EEEECCCCCKKKK!" Applejack ran to the door.

When she was five feet away from the door, Rainbow Dash came through the floor. "BOOOO!"

"EEEECCCCCKKKK!" Applejack fainted. She fell to the ground.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Rainbow Dash laughed. She put Applejack back on the bed and flew off.

Rainbow came back to Twilight. "You ready?"

"Yep, lets go," Both ponies flew straight toward Canterlot.


	4. Chapter 4

Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash fly through the night as ghost to Canterlot. Both want to know what do the princesses do at night.

They soon land on the balcony of Princess Celestia's room. Rainbow Dash went through the door followed by Twilight. They both were now observing the princess in her private room.

Princess Celestia was sitting there reading letters, laws, books, and contracts.

There was a knock at the door. "Sis, can I come in?"

"Come in!" Celestia said. The door opened and Princess Luna walked in.

"Sis, I'm wondering what's wrong?" Luna asked.

"I just got a letter again from Ponyville. Spike said that Twilight and Rainbow have disappeared again," Celestia explained, "I have a feeling that Twilight is not telling the truth. I was in Ponyville this morning and she told me that she was working on a teleportation spell she created herself. I could feel that she was hiding something. I could feel the same feeling in Rainbow Dash. Those two are up to something big.

"Oh no, Princess Celestia is on to us," Twilight worried.

"This is bad," Rainbow worried.

Luna looked at the balcony and she puzzled for a second. She was now looking at Twilight and Rainbow.

"Um... can she see us?" Rainbow asked.

"I don't know," Twilight replied.

A letter appeared right in front of the Princess. Princess Celestia reads the letter out loud.

Dear Princess Celestia,

We have another problem. Applejack somehow blacked out. Before the incident her family heard her yelling and screaming. When her family walked in her room they found that she fainted. When they got her to wake up at the hospital she told us that she saw Rainbow Dash's ghost.

Twilight looks at Rainbow furiously. "Rainbow Dash!"

"Applejack deserved it for laughing at me with the bowl," Rainbow explained.

"Now we are in trouble. Rainbow you just risked are secret from being revealed," Twilight said.

"Whatever, its not like they're going to kill us," Rainbow said.

"But still," Twilight warned.

"I wonder sis if this has something to do with their disappearance?" Celestia asked.

"Um... yeah. There's some cake if you want some," Luna added.

"Mmm, thanks sis for telling me," Celestia ran out the room.

"Well we have are unseen guest here,"" Luna added looking at Twilight and Rainbow sitting there in the background.

"Um... can you see us?" Twilight asked.

"We can see you Twilight. It's part of my powers. I shall see ghost because they are part of dreams and the night," Luna explained.

"Please don't tell anypony," Rainbow said.

"I won't tell anypony. We understand why. We can feel it in your soul. It seems you ponies are the Gateway ponies," Luna said.

Twilight nodded. "You heard of it?"

"Yes. I'm a part of the Spirit Realm. I hear everything that goes on," Luna smiled.

"Thanks for understanding us," Twilight smiled in joy.

Luna turned away and went out the door toward the kitchen. Twilight and Rainbow followed behind. Luna sit on the other side of the table from Celestia. Celestia was chowing from her cake. Luna looks at her in disgust.

Rainbow started getting a weird smile on her face. Then she made a evil laugh. Twilight looked at her funny. "What are you laughing at?"

Rainbow sank into the floor slowly. Then she appeared under the table. Luna starts to laugh.

"What are you laughing at?" Celestia asked.

"Oh nothingng sis," Luna smiled.

Rainbow jumps through the table and pushed the cake into Celestia's face. Luna laughed so hard. Celestia wiped the cake off of her face and got laughed. Twilight smiled to try to keep her laugh inside, but it was too much.

"Well I think I'm going to call it a day," Celestia said as she got up and trotted away.

"Sweet dreams my lovely sister," Luna said. Then she looked a Rainbow and Twilight. "I have to show you something."

"What is it?" Twilight asked.

Luna's eyes glow blue. The castle walls and the floor disappear. They were all in space.

"W-where are we?" Rainbow asked.

"We are in the dream world," Luna answered. "You can do this since you're half dead."

"I never knew we could do this," Twilight smiled.

"Yeah, this is awesome!" Rainbow got excited.

Luna lead them into one of the clouds. Once there hoofs touched the cloud everything around them vanished and then they were on a beach. Sitting on the chair relaxing was Bon Bon.

"Where are we now?" Rainbow asked.

"This is Bon Bon's dream," Luna answered.

"This is good to see what other ponies are dreaming about," Twilight said.

Luna trotted up to Bon Bon. "We seek your attention."

Bon Bon opened her eyes. Her eyes widen. "Um... Princess Luna, I wasn't expecting you," Bon Bon got up out of the chair and bowed at the Princess.

"We have to invite you to the castle to have lunch with me and my sister. Bring your friend," Luna demanded.

"Yes, certainly Princess," Bon Bon started getting excited.

"Well that must be dream she is having right now," Twilight said. "Wait, where's Rainbow Dash,"

Twilight looked around and found her controlling the water waves. The wave was 15 feet tall. The water started receding. Luna flew up. Bon Bon looks at the wave but before she could respond, the wave crashed on her. Bon Bon wakes up. "It was all a dream."

Then she heard Luna's voice again. "Come over later for lunch." Bon Bon got out of bed and trotted to go see Lyra.

Twilight and Rainbow were transported back into the library with the morning sun now shining on them. They turn back into normal ponies.

"That was the best night of my life," Rainbow said.

Spike ran down the steps and hugged Twilight. "Your back!"

"I'm glad you're safe," Twilight respond.

"Well when you were gone. Applejack is still in the hospital. She claimed that she saw Rainbow Dash scare her. The doctor said that she had a heart attack.

"Oh no," Rainbow said. What have I done?

"We have to go visit her. Let go," Twilight said trotting off.

Rainbow felt bad for scaring Applejack. What am I going to do?


	5. Chapter 5

Twilight and Rainbow trotted toward the hospital. As they both walk in to the hospital they see something very surprising. Spirits flew all around them.

Everywhere you look there where ghost. They flew all around them.

"Rainbow, we have no time to look at the spirits. We have to find Applejack," Twilight pulled Rainbow's tail.

They soon come into the room where all their friends where staining. Fluttershy was crying, Pinkie Pie was trying get a happy face and try not to look sad, and Rarity was keeping a straight face.

"Twilight, Rainbow, you're here. The doctor is about to come in and look at her again," Fluttershy said.

"She claimed that she saw you before she fainted and then she went back into a coma," Rarity said looking a Rainbow Dash. Twilight looked angrily at Rainbow.

Rainbow made a guilty look. "Well maybe she had a heart attack when she was dreaming."

Doctor Whooves came into the room "Ok lets see what we have here."

The doctor checked her heart rate and compared it to the last test they have made. He makes a scary discovery.

Tears start rolling down his cheeks. Twilight looked at him seriously "What's going on? Tell us!"

"I'm sorry to tell you the news. The heart rate shows that her heart is slowing down. If it keeps at that rate then she going to die," Whooves cried.

Everypony except Rainbow Dash was shocked. When heart beats slow down, does that mean that you're not stressed? She thought.

Then the Heart Monitor makes a loud beep and then goes flat. Applejack's heart stopped. Everypony except Rainbow Dash starts to cry. Rainbow starts regretting her scaring her. She closed her eyes. A tear rolled down her cheek.

When she opened her eyes again she saw a spirit. It looked like a grim reaper.

The grim reaper got out a bottle and opened it. He put the bottle and put the top on Applejack's heart. A white orb came out and in the bottle. The orb all of a sudden turned into a mini Applejack. The grim reaper closes the bottle and puts it in his bag. Then he flies off.

Rainbow all of a sudden get a idea. "Twilight, can a talk to you in private?"

"Hold on, can't you see that Applejack is dead," Twilight cried.

"Its about this. I need your help to do this," Rainbow said. Twilight when out of the room with Rainbow.

"What is it?" Twilight asked.

"I think I found out away to bring back Applejack," Rainbow claimed. Twilight eyes widen.

"Do tell!" Twilight supported the plan. Rainbow took a deep breath.

"I saw some type of grim reaper pony. I think we have to talk to him and then he will bring her back," Rainbow said.

Twilight questioned this theory "Don't you think that maybe he would challenge us to something?"

"I don't know. If we meet him then we are going to have to find out," Rainbow thought.

"Well lets find a way to get into the ghost world at daytime. Lets go," Twilight trotted out of the hospital. Rainbow followed behind her.

They travel through the town to the library. They storm into the basement. Rainbow locks the door.

Twilight looked through the book of spirits. The book all of a sudden started controlling itself. The book flipped itself to the right page. A portal spell to the spirit world. Twilight read through the spell. She looked back at Rainbow. "Ok are you ready for this Rainbow Dash. I have found a spell that brings us into the ghost world."

"Just do the spell!" Rainbow demanded.

Twilight's horn lights up. She starts staying magic words:

Let the light shine. Let the darkness bow. Let the spirits rome. Let the wind flow. Show the doorway to another world.

All of a sudden they look at each other. They could see right through each other. A portal appeared right in front of them.

Twilight levitated the book and put it in her bag. She jumped into the portal. Rainbow followed. They soon find themselves in a lava dome. They never knew where it was in Equestria. In the distance there was a town.

"This is the ghost world?" Rainbow asked.

"This is where most of the ghost live. Plus when a grim reaper gets a soul, he takes them here," Twilight explained.

"Well we're not going to find Applejack's soul if we are sitting here," Rainbow flew into the air and headed toward the town ahead.

Twilight followed behind her. She jumped from rock to rock. She was jumping over burning hot magma. They soon make it into the town. The ghost in the town where flying around. There were some ponies that opened shops. Life in the ghost world was not that different then Equestria.

They soon come across a castle. Twilight goes up to the guard. "Does a grim reaper live here? If he does, what does he do?"

"He does, his job it to gather souls and trap them until they wake up. When they wake, he lets them go," The guard answered.

"My friend and I need to speak to him," Twilight said. The guard nodded and opened the gate.

Twilight flew onto the front steps. Rainbow followed behind her. They slowly open the doors. They hear laughing. The laughing was coming from the reaper himself.

He hears the two ponies coming in. "Ahh, come in, come in," he said gladly.

"Um... hello." Twilight was shaking.

"Can we talk to you? And can I call you Grim?" Rainbow asked.

"Sure and Yes, what is it," he laid back on his throne.

"Well me and Twilight are the gateway ponies. And recently my friend Applejack has died. We were wondering if you can bring her back?" Rainbow asked.

"Well sure Rainbow Dash. But its not as easy as it sounds," Grim replied.

"How do you know my name?" Rainbow asked "And what do you mean it's not that easy?" Rainbow asked.

"Well I know all ponies when they're born. I even know when you die. I know for a fact that Twilight Sparkle and you are already dead because your both the gateway ponies," Grim smiled.

"Yes, all we need is Applejack to be alive again!" Twilight yelled.

"Well in order for me to do that, I need a replacement. I want you ponies to sacrifice another pony for Applejack to be alive again," Grim smiled.

"WHAT!" Twilight yelled. "There has to be some other option!"

"This is the only thing that work, I'm sorry," Grim said.

"Twilight, this is the only thing we can do. We are going to have to do it to get Applejack breathing again," Rainbow looked down.

"I guess theres no other way," Twilight looked down.

Rainbow thinks for a second? Ok the only way to bring back Applejack is to bring another ponies soul to replace hers. But who are we going to kill?


	6. Chapter 6

Twilight and Rainbow walk out of the castle. Twilight puts up the portal spell and it takes them back to the library.

"This is bad, this is very bad," Twilight worried. "We can't just kill anypony. We need to make a plain."

"What plain is that? I just can't think, I don't know if we have the capability of killing another pony," Rainbow said.

"Well it's the only way to bring Applejack back to life," Twilight said "Either we kill another pony or we lose Applejack forever."

"Well we need to try and find a way to get Applejack back," Rainbow looked down "There has to be some spell in that book that can help us."

Twilight took the book out of her bag "You might be right." Twilight places the book on her stand.  
She opened the book. Then the book flipped itself.

"Why does the book do this?" Rainbow asked.

"It has a mind of its own I guess," Twilight responded.

The book turned to a page containing a story. Twilight reads it:

In 1834 in Fillydelphia there was a young unicorn that went by the name of Binder. Binder studied more on spirits and magic and dreamed of being a ghost. One day he started a project that would allow anypony to go into the ghost world. Then he made the perfect spell .This spell would allow anypony to go into the ghost world with just falling asleep. He called it a "Soul Separator Spell". Another day he went to school and the school bully made fun of him and he used his spell to protect himself. The bully fell to the ground to a deep sleep and now having an out of body experience. Binder soon took the bully's body and threw it off a cliff with himself. No pony knows today why he took his own life.

Below the story on the page was the spell. It was the spell that Binder wrote. Twilight gets an idea.

"Rainbow, I have a plan to save Applejack without killing anypony," Twilight claimed.

"Tell me!" Rainbow gets excited.

"The plan is simple; we put the pony we choose to sleep. We separate the soul from the body.

And then we take it to the grim reaper. We trick the bottles and then we take both Applejack's and the pony's soul back to their rightful body's. Then no pony gets killed," Twilight explained.

"This sounds good. All we need to do is find the pony that can do the job," Rainbow thinks.

"Let's go outside. We can find a pony that can do the job," Twilight said.

Rainbow nodes and zooms out the door. Twilight follows behind. They start outside the library and searched high and low.

Rainbow checked the nearest cloud hoping there was another pegasus on it. There was nothing on it. Then she sits on it and looks at all the other clouds. There was some pegasus lying on clouds resting. Twilight was looking for unicorns or earth ponies. None of them were stupid enough to help them, except one. Rainbow saw Derpy sleeping on the cloud. Derpy was one of the clueless ponies around. Maybe they can use her.

Rainbow went up to Twilight. "Maybe we can use Derpy."

Rainbow pointed at the cloud Derpy was sleeping on. Twilight looked, "She will think all of this will be a dream when it's over."

Twilight puts a walk on clouds spell on herself. Rainbow lifts her to the nearest cloud to Derpy. Then she took out the spell book and he horn lite up. Then she said the magic words.

"Relax body and soul. Feel the shivers with coal. Separate body and soul, until they can feel no more."

Then they saw Derpy's ghost floated out of her body. Twilight and Rainbow grabbed her soul and took it back to the library.

"Perfect, we have are pony," Twilight smiled.

Derpy's eyes open as she found the two ponies over her, "Hi Rainbow Dash!"

"Derpy, you're dreaming. You are asleep right now. Do you want to go on an adventure?" Twilight asked.

"Anything if Rainbow Dash was there. Are you coming?" Derpy asked.

"Of course!" Rainbow said gladly.

"Ok, where are we going?" Derpy asked.

Twilight activates the portal spell back to the ghost world, "In there." She jumped in the portal.

"Me next!" Derpy jumped in.

Rainbow sighs and jumps in the portal. "I hope we get rid of her."

A couple hours later they are all right in front of the grim reaper. All of them are in fear of what is going to happen but they face it.

"Hmm… Who do we have here?" Grim asked.

"Here is the soul you wanted." Twilight pointed at Derpy.

Derpy looked around, "Who are you pointing at?"

Rainbow laughed, "YOU!"

Derpy became surprised, "Me? But I thought that we were friends."

Rainbow flew up to her, "I didn't like you that much. You are one of the most stupid ponies I have ever met."

"Enough!" Grim yelled, "No more goodbyes, give me her soul or you will never see your friend again."

"What's a soul?" Derpy asked. Grim grabbed a bottle and opened it. He pointed it at Derpy.

"Say goodbye forever, Derpy!" Grim said creepily. The bottle sucks in Derpy's soul.

Twilight and Rainbow nod at each other. Rainbow speaks, "Where's Applejack!"

"I have her bottle right here waiting for you. You can come here and get it," Grim said picking up the glass bottle.

Rainbow flew up to Grim and took the bottle. She looked inside and found Applejack's soul sleeping. She looks back at Grim and smiles. All of a sudden she tackles him.

Grim flew all the way to the wall. The force was so powerful that it made cracks in it. Rainbow grabs the bottle with Derpy's soul and flies off with it. Twilight trots out of the castle. Rainbow flew behind her.

"I will be back! It's not the last time you see me!" Grim yelled.

"Are plan worked! Now we can bring Applejack back to life!" Twilight gets excited.

"Now let's get these souls to the right bodies!" Rainbow Dash flew over Twilight and went through the ceiling of the lava dome. Twilight followed behind her.

They soon reach the top of the ground. It was night time, which made them ghost. They were under Canterlot the whole time.

"There is a big lava dome under Canterlot the whole time. That explains the big mountain in the middle of the mountain," Twilight said.

"Twilight, let's go to Ponyville," Rainbow said. Both of them fly through the night as ghost back to Ponyville.


	7. Chapter 7

Twilight and Rainbow soon make it back to Ponyville with no time to spare. They flew into the library.

"Ok you bring Derpy back to her body and I'm going to the morgue to start Applejack's heart and to bring her back to life," Twilight said.

"Great! Let's get started," Rainbow passed Applejack's bottle to Twilight and flew toward to cloud Derpy was sleeping on. Twilight trotted through the city streets unseen. Even if she was a ghost didn't stop her from doing everything.

Rainbow flew to the cloud Derpy was sleeping on. Derpy's body was sleeping soundly but was dreaming she was in the ghost world. Rainbow looked inside the bottle to find Derpy's soul sleeping soundly.

Then she opens the bottle and Derpy's soul flew out of the bottle and went back inside of her body. Rainbow Dash flew away. Derpy opened her eyes.

"That was all just a dream," Derpy said looking up at Luna's moon.

Derpy jumps off the cloud and went home. Rainbow decided to go see Twilight at the morgue. She flew into the distance.

Meanwhile, Twilight has just arrived at the morgue. There was a gate at the front. The sigh welcomed visitors saying "Welcome to the Ponyville Central Morgue. Visitors must check in before entering".

Twilight jumps the gate. She went through the bushes, hoping that she will not be seen. She went up to the front door and hoped it wasn't locked. It was locked, Twilight huffs.

"Wait, I'm a ghost. I forgot," Twilight said with joy. She went through the door.

Looking around the morgue, Twilight found spirits, the Spirits where asleep. Twilight went into the air and flouted around them. Not one pony woke up.

Twilight flouts into the walls looking from room to room. She didn't know what room Applejack's body was. Then once she reached room 17, there lied what she was looking for.

Applejacks body lied on a bed. Her body was cold as ice. Twilight went up the body and opened the book of spirits. Her horn lights up the room. She touched her horn to her chest. Applejack's body glowed.

Twilight put her hoof on her chest to check if the spell worked. She feels a pulse. It was clear that she was alive, but in a coma.

Twilight opened the bottle to let out her soul. Her soul touches her body and then she was back to life.

Twilight smiled in joy. She wasn't only happy because Applejack was alive, but her heart warmed. It might be a good thing that she is half dead.

Rainbow Dash came through the wall. "Twilight, did you get Applejack back?"

"I sure did. We did it. There was a way to bring ponies back from the dead," Twilight said with a smile.

"Well, what do you want to do now?" Rainbow asked.

"I want to go home. I think we have done enough stuff today after what we went through," Twilight replied.

"No, please don't go," said a voice. Twilight and Rainbow stop for a second.

"What was that?" Twilight asked in fear. "I knew this place was haunted and I know why since we can see spirits but who's speaking to us? I thought they were asleep."

Rainbow Dash never really reacted to the voice. She turned away from Applejacks body. Then she was looking at a pony. She jumps back surprised. Twilight looked to find out why she was yelling. Twilight went up to the ghost, "Um… hi."

The ghost had a light yellow mane and a light blue body. She also had a sword with angel wings on it. She looked curiously at the two ponies.

"Um, well you both where just here and I just woke up from my peaceful slumber," The ghost pony yawned.

"Who are you exactly?" Rainbow asked giving the ghost the glare.

"I'm sorry I never introduced myself. My name it Jester. I actually see you to every week. But you ponies couldn't see me. Now since I heard the Gateway Ponies are back, you can see me now," Jester explained.

"Well, I wish we had time to talk, but we can't stay here," Twilight clamed, "I have to go check on Spike."

"But I need your help," Jester said.

"We can help you tomorrow," Rainbow Dash yawned.

"Fine then, don't help me," Jester huffed in anger. Twilight and Rainbow looked at each other. They both felt guilty. They didn't want to help but at the same time, they want to. Then Twilight cracked.

"Fine, we will help you," Twilight sighed.

"Thank you," Jester said happily.

"What's the trouble?" Rainbow asked.

"Once I died, I had a deal with the grim reaper that I wouldn't stay in the underworld but I had a limit. I'm not supposed to got father then the Everfree Forest and Dragon Mountain. I was ok with that until I heard that there was such thing as the Crystals Empire. I wanted to go there so badly so I went back to the grim reaper to expand my traveling limits. But he said no. All I want you two to find out a way to get me up there," Jester explained.

"What happens when you cross the Evertree?" Twilight asked.

"Then I go to the underworld for an eternity," Jester answered. "Please, you got to help me."

"We will, we just need to find out how we are going to do this," Rainbow said.

Twilight and Rainbow start thinking about the situation.

Meanwhile, in another part of Ponyville.

We join two of the town's richest fillies. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon are having a sleep over. Even if there one of riches, they are also one of the meanest ponies in town.

Diamond Tiara is right now trying new dress Silver Spoon got her.

"I love this dress, it's conferrable," Diamond said, enjoying the comfort.

"I got it from Canterlot. It was on sale for 5 bits," Silver said.

"Thanks for the dress," Diamond takes the dress off.

Darkness covers the room. The lights go out. Everything goes silent. Both ponies start shaking.

"What's going on?" Diamond asked.

"I don't know. I'm scared," Silver admitted.

"Well your about to find out. Welcome to end of the road," a voice said.

Grim appeared right in front of them. "I'm sorry to end your life so early."

"Who are you? Are you a ghost?" Diamond asked.

"My name is Grim Reaper and I am a ghost. I'm the ghost that can end your life," Grim said with a smile.

"What are you going to do to us?" Silver asked.

The clock strikes 12. Grim throws bag at the two ponies. Once the bag hits there head there body flew into the wall. Their souls remained in the same spots their bodies where.

"What did you do to us?" Diamond asked looking at herself.

"Welcome to the ghost world?" Grim opens a bottle and suck their souls inside. "This will make up for the souls I lost because of the gateway ponies."

Grim laughs and flew into the air. Diamond and Silver scream for help but no pony could hear them. They are both going to the underworld.


	8. Chapter 8

Twilight and Rainbow are still thinking about what Jester wants. Jester floated there waiting for a answer.

"Well… we can help you. It's just going to be harder than you think," Rainbow smiled.

"What's wrong?" Jester asked.

"Well you see that Rainbow and I just got back from the underworld," Twilight admitted.

"So… what?" Jester said.

"Well we were only there to actually take a soul from him so I don't think that he will be pleasant to see us at all," Rainbow said.

"But please. I need your help. He is the only pony to go to. He is the leader of the underworld," Jester started to cry.

"Fine, we will try to talk to him," Rainbow huffed. Jester smiled again.

"Thanks for helping me," Jester said gladly.

"Yeah, try not to get in are way," Rainbow stared at her. Jester nodded.

Twilight went through the wall with the others following. There were still sleeping ghost on the floor of the lobby. Jester flew over them and whispered, "This way."

Twilight does the same thing Jester did. Not a pony woke up. "Come on Rainbow Dash."

Rainbow Dash zoomed passed the ghost. One of the spirits woke up. "What the Hay!"

"Please I'm sorry. I won't bother you again," Rainbow promised, but the ghost didn't listen to her.

"Hey boys we have something to beat on!" The ghost yelled at the other ghost. They all wake up. They surround her.

"Twilight, you probably don't want to see this," Jester pulled Twilight out of building.

The entire ghost herd starts beating on Rainbow Dash. She tried to fight back but there were too many ghosts.

Twilight wanted to help but Jester didn't allow her. Rainbow Dash tried to escape through the floor. The ghost follows her into the ground. She went around in circles to try and lose them. She did turn after turn. Soon the ghost got confused and gave up.

Rainbow flew out of the ground right next to Twilight. Twilight went up to her, "Are you ok?"

Rainbow was breathing so fast that she almost fainted. She nodes, "Yeah."

"Well let's get out of here or the ghost will find you again," Twilight grabbed Rainbow's hoof and flew into the distance. Jester followed behind them. It was clear to them that the night was about to end and a new day was going to begin.

Twilight landed back at the library. They soon find themselves in the basement. Twilight gets out the book and puts it on the stain. "We need to try in figure out a way to actually negotiate with Grim without stealing somepony's soul."

Jester points out something, "I know that Grim is not a nice negotiator. He always wins and gets his way. I don't know any spirit that ever won against him."

Rainbow showed her hoof, "Maybe we can have him taste the raft of these hoofs, my personal weapon of awesomeness."

"Grim is more powerful than you think. He can do magic and fly. Plus, if you die as a ghost, you're gone forever, or what you ponies call it "Put to Rest"," Jester said.

"Then how are we going to defeat him?" Rainbow asked. Twilight looks back at the book of spirits. When Twilight went up to the book, the book flipped pages and turned to the right page. Twilight looked at the page and read through it.

_Spirit's Rest Spell:_

_This spell is a spell that no pony knows if it exists or not. If it did then the ghost population would be low or gone. This spell's purpose is to put spirits to rest for an eternity. The only ponies that are supposed to learn this spell are the gateway ponies._

Twilight gets an idea, "This spell is our secret weapon. What we do is try to do the spell at the beginning of the fight and then we put Grim to rest.

"That has never been attempted before. Maybe because no pony knows this spell," Jester thought out load.

"Well let's test it out on Grim, only if negotiating doesn't work," Twilight said.

Twilight and Rainbow turn back into ponies. Jester smiled, "I guess you ponies are the gateway ponies,"

Spike barges into the basement. "Twilight, big news, two of the richest fillies in town are now dead."

"Do you mean Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon?" Rainbow asked.

"Yes, I'm not kidding, there dead. And in other news Applejack is alive again!" Spike reported.

"Wow!" Twilight acted like she was surprised.

"Amazing and tragic at the same time," Spike made a sad face.

"Twilight, I have a feeling that we need to find out what happen to them," Rainbow suggested.

"Yeah, I want to find out what happened," Twilight said.

Jester just floated in place watching what was happening. Rainbow trotted up to Jester. "Come with us please." She agreed.

Later that day Twilight, Rainbow and Jester arrive at Diamond Tiara's mansion outside of Ponyville.

They talk to both of their families. Both are very heartbroken of what happened.

"She died so young. I just want to say goodbye one last time if I had the chance," Filthy Rich cried.

"I'm sorry for your lost," Twilight tried to confer him. Filthy Rich put his head on Twilight shoulder.

Rainbow Dash was speaking to Applejack after she woke up.

"I'm so happy that your alive and well Applejack," Rainbow hugged her.

"I don't know but I ant going to stare death in the face again," Applejack said.

Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle come up behind Applejack. Apple Bloom was surprised to see her sister again. She hugged her. Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle look at the mansion.

"What happen here?" Scootaloo asked.

"Well, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon have died last night," Rainbow told her.

"Really! This is the Cutie Mark Crusaders best day ever! When we get back to the tree house we are going to PARTY!" Sweetie Belle gets excited.

"DID SOMEPONY SAY PARTY?!" Pinkie appeared right next to them.

"That's not nice to do that, that's really mean," Twilight looked at them seriously.

"Were sorry about that," The CMC said.

"Don't do that again," Applejack said. Everypony except Pinkie Pie left.

"What about the party?!" Pinkie asked.


	9. Chapter 9

Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon's bodies were pulled out on a stretcher. They were covered with the white a bag.

The parent of these two ponies watch as they carry them off. Twilight and Rainbow make there way inside the house. There was the Ponyville Police inside investigating their deaths.

Twilight and Rainbow go into Diamond Tiara's room. They find a pony looking around the room. She had a black bow, a dark pink mane, light green body, and a black puzzle piece for her cutie mark.

"Hmm... I don't get it. There is something missing. We can't find any clue anywhere. There hoof prints in the middle of the room that belong to are victims and now they were laying on the wall. It seems like something exploded in here but theres no trace of a bomb. There no stab marks on the bodys. Nopony touched the bodies. They say they died of natural causes, but it doesn't explain how they got thrown into the wall!" The pony said confused.

"There nothing here. We can't find anything Sprinklejinx. Can we go home?" One of the officers asked.

"No pony is going anywhere unless we find at least one clue!" Sprinklejinx commanded.

"Yes ma'am,"The officer got back to work.

Sprinklejinx looked at Twilight and Rainbow. "What are you doing here? Get out of here!"

"Um... I'm getting some vives in here. Ouch! My head hurts," Twilight touched her horn.

"Um... Twilight used a spell on herself to make herself a psychic," Rainbow smiled. "Tell us what you see, Twilight."

Jester flew around the room watching the two ponies. She come across a strange piece of paper. She picks it up. She gasped, she went up to Rainbow Dash. "You have to read this!"

Rainbow thought for a second. I'm standing in front of cops right now and they're not noticing the paper that Jester is holding. Should they be creeped out?

"Do you see a piece of paper in front of me Sprinklejinx?" Rainbow asked.

"What piece of paper?" She asked.

"This is a special paper that ghost use. It's ghost paper, only ghost can see this type of paper," Jester explained.

Rainbow reads the paper:

Dear Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash,

I have killed Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon because you ponies cheated. I'm not playing any games with you ponies. You ponies tricked death. I am death. Since you had two soul I take two more. If you do this again I will take four souls and then it will double. Bring two souls or else!

-Grim Reaper

Rainbow tapped Twilight, "You have to read this."

Sprinklejinx made a strange face, "Read what?"

Twilight looked up back at Sprinklejinx, "Um... I'm sorry I'm not getting any vibe in this room. Lets get out of here Rainbow Dash." Twilight trotted out of the room with Rainbow following. Jester looked back at Sprinklejinx. She seemed like she was suspicious about the two ponies. Jester flouted out of the room following behind Twilight and Rainbow.

All three ponies arrive at the library. Spike was waiting for Twilight for a very long time. He looked very upset.

"What's wrong?" Twilight asked.

"You're never here anymore. You weren't here for a day. You spend your time in the basement a lot with Rainbow Dash. Are you both hiding something?" he asked.

"Um..." Twilight tried to think up a lie "Its suppose to be a girl thing we do. And we have to be alone to do it."

Spike made a weird face. "I hope that you're not doing what I'm thinking of."

"Where not, don't worry Spike. We are never going to do that." Twilight promised.

"Good!" Spike walked off.

Jester questioned, "What was the thing he was thinking of?"

Twilight looked back at Jester. "You don't want to know."

Everypony except Spike went into the basement. Rainbow Dash closed the door and locked it.

"Rainbow, hand me that letter please," Twilight commanded. Rainbow Dash handed Twilight the letter. She places it on her staind. She reads through the written note.

Twilight thought, If we keep doing what we did earlier, then more ponies would be dead. He always finds a way to cheat deals. Maybe Jester might have a reason she's up here. She must have gotten a deal with Grim. I just need to find out what. She looks at Jester, "Why are you not in the underworld?"

Jester got nervous, "Long story. I died in an avalanche on dragon mountain saving some fillies."

She flashed back:

_"What happened to me? Why can I see through myself," Jester said looking at her hoofs._

_Grim flew down onto Dragon Mountain right in front of Jester. "Hello Jester."_

_"Who are you? How do you know my name?" Jester asked_

_"I am death himself. Name is Grim Reaper. You probably just noticed that your game is up. You have now passed on to the afterlife. In other words, you're dead." Grim got out a bottle. "You are now going to come with me to the underworld where you will live for the rest of your life."_

_"I don't want to go with you!" Jester said. "I want to stay with my friends and family."_

_Grim puts down his bottle and looked into Jester's eyes. "You want to haunt your friends and family?"_

_"No, I just want to stay with them forever," Jester said with a tear rolling down her cheek._

_The Grim Reaper gets out a book. He flipped through the pages. "If I allow you to stay here,you must give up some of your memories."_

_"I don't care just do it!" Jester yelled._

_Grim started to do magic. Jester closed her eyes._

Grim got rid of all the happy memories and all the bad memories and boring memories are still with me. "I wish that I could have all of my memories, but Grim wouldn't allow it." Jester sighed.

Twilight looked at Jester, "I understand."

There was a hard knock at the basement door. The lock on the door broke and the door flung open. Sprinklejinx trotted down the steps. "I know what you two are hiding!"

"What?" Rainbow asked.

"You both killed Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. You covered up the evidence really well. And I mean it," Sprinklejinx said.

"You don't have proof!" Twilight yelled.

"That's why I am taking you both in for questioning. You're under arrest!" Sprinklejinx got out her shovel.

"We are not going with you!" Rainbow yelled. Sprinklejinx ran for Rainbow. Twilight took a second to think. She soon came up with an idea. Her horn lit up. She pointed it at Sprinklejinx. Just when Sprinklejinx was about to hit Rainbow Dash, she fell to the ground.

"Twilight, what did you do to her?" Rainbow asked.

"She is on the brink of eternal slumber. I used the soul separator spell on her."

Sprinklejinx's soul went out of her body. She looked at herself. "What did you do to me?"

"Do you want to know what happened to Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon?" Twilight asked.

"Yes, but what did you do to me?" Sprinklejinx asked looking at her body. She turned away to find Jester. "And who is that?"

"I will explain everything on the way to the underworld," Twilight said.

Twilight activated the portal spell and jumped in. Rainbow followed behind. Jester grabbed Sprinklejinx and pulled her through the portal.


	10. Chapter 10

Twilight, Rainbow, Jester, and Sprinklejinx entered the underworld.

"Now can you tell me what's going on here?" Sprinklejinx asked hoping for an explanation.

"Fine, I'm going to tell you the full story," Twilight looked at her. "But you must promise that you will keep it a secret. Make that a "Pinkie Promise"."

"Cross my heart and hope to fly. Stick a cupcake in my eye," Sprinklejinx promised.

Twilight took a breath. "It started a couple days ago in the library. I was dreaming, and I saw a book," Twilight used magic to bring up the book. She left it in the library. She teleported it right in front of her. "This is the the book I saw in my dream. When I woke up, it was lying on my bed. I spent a day with Rainbow Dash and we came back to it when Spike was hearing noises from it. When we opened the book, our lives changed forever. We are now the Gateway ponies. We are the gateway between the ghost world and the real world."

"What does it have to do with Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon?" Sprinklejinx asked.

"Well, three days ago, Applejack died and we came down to the underworld to get her soul. Grim told us that you have to kill to replace her soul. So we put Derpy to sleep like you are now, and brought her soul down here. We took Applejack and Derpy's souls from him. Now Grim decided to kill two ponies. You want to guess who he killed?" Twilight asked.

"Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon," Sprinklejinx guessed.

Twilight nodded, "Yep, now if we steal their souls from them, he will kill four ponies. It will keep doubling. This is why we need all the help we can get. We are going to try to put Grim Reaper to rest."

"My guess that it's going to be hard to never introduced me to your ghost friend over there," Sprinklejinx said pointing at Jester. Jester blushed.

"That's Jester. She's not alive, she's dead. She's helping us," Rainbow said.

Jester went up to Sprinklejinx and held out her hoof. "Um... Hi," Sprinklejinx held out her hoof and shook Jester's hoof. It felt weird to her to touch a ghost.

Well, you only live once, Sprinklejinx thought. Even though she was kind of dead.

Rainbow got impatient. "Can we go to the castle already?"

Twilight looked back at Rainbow. "Lets go!" Twilight led the way. Rainbow, Jester, and Sprinklejinx followed behind her.

They soon reached the castle. Twilight took a second to remember the "Spirit's Rest Spell". She knew that once she went into the castle, there was no turning back. Rainbow stretched herself. She spreaded her wings. She thought that she would be fighting Grim. Jester looked at Sprinklejinx

"Why are you looking at me?" Sprinklejinx asked.

"We need to fight Grim. I was thinking just wishing good luck. This is what friends are for, right?" Jester smiled. Sprinklejinx smiled.

Jester might be a very good pony. Very sweet to me. I just hope that my bad luck doesn't activate when I'm fighting Grim. I hope Twilight and Rainbow have this figured out. Spinklejinx thought.

"You pony's ready?" Rainbow asked. Twilight, Jester, and Sprinklejinx nodded. "Then let's go!" She yelled.

They trotted inside the castle. Grim was waiting for them. "Well, let me guess. Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash. I know what you're here for. You want Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon's souls back. You're not getting them unless you kill two ponies and give thier souls to me," Grim explained.

"We will never do your bidding! Just give us the souls right now!" Twilight yelled.

"I guess you're never going to get the souls then," Grim smirked.

"If you don't give me Diamond Tiara's soul right now, my hoof is going to go down your stupid throat. Got that?" Sprinklejinx yelled.

"Sprinklejinx, why is Diamond Tiara so important to you?" Twilight and Rainbow asked.

"Well Diamond Tiara is my niece," Sprinklejinx admitted. Everypony except Rainbow Dash and Grim are shocked.

"That probably explains why you choose to investigate her death," Rainbow said.

"Now, since I found the who did this. I'm going to get them back," Sprinklejinx said acting brave.

"We don't have to go through with this just give us the souls and its over. We won't bother you again. Just hand them over," Rainbow said getting ready to fight him.

"NEVER!" Grim yelled so loud that all the windows in the room shattered.

"Grim, I was wonding if you can let me explore some of Equestria and give me all the memory you took from me back?" Jester asked.

"Sorry, a deal is a deal. I'm keeping your precious memories and you are trapped in Ponyville," Grim laughed.

Jester had a tear rolling down her cheek. Rainbow looked at her and felt bad.

"Thats it!" Rainbow went for him. Sprinklejinx grabbed the stick Jester gave her and joined Rainbow Dash. Jester went to help Twilight get the spell ready.

"Do you remember the spell?" Jester asked.

Twilight opened the book and the book flipped itself. It turned to the right page. Twilight looked at the spell to make sure that she remembered it. "Jester, I think I'm ready to use to spell. I need you to get Grim on the ground and try to keep him still."

"I will tell them to do that," Jester floated up to Rainbow and Sprinklejinx as they fought against Grim. "Twilight wants us to get Grim to the ground and keep him still so she can perform the spell!"

"Ok! how about helping us, Jester!" Sprinklejinx yelled as she hit him with her hooves. Jester went behind him and put him in a headlock. Rainbow and Sprinklejinx grabbed onto his lower hoofs. and lowered him to the ground.

Twilight lit her horn and said the spell:

Don't let spirits go to waste. Make this one leave no trace. Send it to a different place.

She put her horn on Grim's heart. Twilight smiled, "Say goodnight forever, Grim."

"NOOOOOOO!" he yelled. He fell asleep. Grim Reaper was now put to rest.

Jester started to feel something. She suddenly remembered something. Her memories came flowing back to her. "My good memories came back to me. I think I can go check out the Crystal Empire now. With Grim out of the way I can go anywhere!"

"Aunt Sprinklejinx?" Said a familiar voice. Sprinklejinx looked to find Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon's souls floating there.

Sprinklejinx floated next to them. "It's all over now. Let's just go home."

Twilight nodded. "Let's return the souls back to their bodies,"

A couple hours later, Diamond and Silver were alive again. Everypony was happy about it. Their family rejoiced. Twilight and Rainbow became the rulers of the Ghost World. Jester went off to explore the world.

But not everypony is happy about Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon's return. The Cutie Mark Crusaders are not happy.

"I can't believe it! Our worst enemies are alive again," Sweetie Belle sighed.

"Forget them. We have to find our cutie marks," Scootaloo said looking at her flank.

"I just wish we can have our cutie marks now." Apple Bloom said looking down.

"Did somepony say wish?" said a voice. They looked around to find a unicorn ghost wearing a golden suit. He was yellow and had a purple mane. He had a golden lamp for a cutie mark.

"Who are you?" Apple Bloom asked.

"I am the Wishing Ghost. I can make your dreams come true. Make a wish." he grinned.

Pinkie randomly trotted in front of them. "You ponies want a party?"

"No, we're good," Scootaloo looked awkwardly at her. She trotted off.

"Make a wish, my friend. It's free!" he made his grin even bigger.

"I wish that we had our cutie marks," Sweetie Belle wished.

"Your wish is my command," he lit his horn. The CMC closed their eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

Twilight, Rainbow, Jester, and Sprinklejinx entered the underworld.

"Now can you tell me what's going on here?" Sprinklejinx asked hoping for an explanation.

"Fine, I'm going to tell you the full story," Twilight looked at her. "But you must promise that you will keep it a secret. Make that a "Pinkie Promise"."

"Cross my heart and hope to fly. Stick a cupcake in my eye," Sprinklejinx promised.

Twilight took a breath. "It started a couple days ago in the library. I was dreaming, and I saw a book," Twilight used magic to bring up the book. She left it in the library. She teleported it right in front of her. "This is the the book I saw in my dream. When I woke up, it was lying on my bed. I spent a day with Rainbow Dash and we came back to it when Spike was hearing noises from it. When we opened the book, our lives changed forever. We are now the Gateway ponies. We are the gateway between the ghost world and the real world."

"What does it have to do with Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon?" Sprinklejinx asked.

"Well, three days ago, Applejack died and we came down to the underworld to get her soul. Grim told us that you have to kill to replace her soul. So we put Derpy to sleep like you are now, and brought her soul down here. We took Applejack and Derpy's souls from him. Now Grim decided to kill two ponies. You want to guess who he killed?" Twilight asked.

"Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon," Sprinklejinx guessed.

Twilight nodded, "Yep, now if we steal their souls from them, he will kill four ponies. It will keep doubling. This is why we need all the help we can get. We are going to try to put Grim Reaper to rest."

"My guess that it's going to be hard to never introduced me to your ghost friend over there," Sprinklejinx said pointing at Jester. Jester blushed.

"That's Jester. She's not alive, she's dead. She's helping us," Rainbow said.

Jester went up to Sprinklejinx and held out her hoof. "Um... Hi," Sprinklejinx held out her hoof and shook Jester's hoof. It felt weird to her to touch a ghost.

Well, you only live once, Sprinklejinx thought. Even though she was kind of dead.

Rainbow got impatient. "Can we go to the castle already?"

Twilight looked back at Rainbow. "Lets go!" Twilight led the way. Rainbow, Jester, and Sprinklejinx followed behind her.

They soon reached the castle. Twilight took a second to remember the "Spirit's Rest Spell". She knew that once she went into the castle, there was no turning back. Rainbow stretched herself. She spreaded her wings. She thought that she would be fighting Grim. Jester looked at Sprinklejinx

"Why are you looking at me?" Sprinklejinx asked.

"We need to fight Grim. I was thinking just wishing good luck. This is what friends are for, right?" Jester smiled. Sprinklejinx smiled.

Jester might be a very good pony. Very sweet to me. I just hope that my bad luck doesn't activate when I'm fighting Grim. I hope Twilight and Rainbow have this figured out. Spinklejinx thought.

"You pony's ready?" Rainbow asked. Twilight, Jester, and Sprinklejinx nodded. "Then let's go!" She yelled.

They trotted inside the castle. Grim was waiting for them. "Well, let me guess. Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash. I know what you're here for. You want Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon's souls back. You're not getting them unless you kill two ponies and give thier souls to me," Grim explained.

"We will never do your bidding! Just give us the souls right now!" Twilight yelled.

"I guess you're never going to get the souls then," Grim smirked.

"If you don't give me Diamond Tiara's soul right now, my hoof is going to go down your stupid throat. Got that?" Sprinklejinx yelled.

"Sprinklejinx, why is Diamond Tiara so important to you?" Twilight and Rainbow asked.

"Well Diamond Tiara is my niece," Sprinklejinx admitted. Everypony except Rainbow Dash and Grim are shocked.

"That probably explains why you choose to investigate her death," Rainbow said.

"Now, since I found the who did this. I'm going to get them back," Sprinklejinx said acting brave.

"We don't have to go through with this just give us the souls and its over. We won't bother you again. Just hand them over," Rainbow said getting ready to fight him.

"NEVER!" Grim yelled so loud that all the windows in the room shattered.

"Grim, I was wonding if you can let me explore some of Equestria and give me all the memory you took from me back?" Jester asked.

"Sorry, a deal is a deal. I'm keeping your precious memories and you are trapped in Ponyville," Grim laughed.

Jester had a tear rolling down her cheek. Rainbow looked at her and felt bad.

"Thats it!" Rainbow went for him. Sprinklejinx grabbed the stick Jester gave her and joined Rainbow Dash. Jester went to help Twilight get the spell ready.

"Do you remember the spell?" Jester asked.

Twilight opened the book and the book flipped itself. It turned to the right page. Twilight looked at the spell to make sure that she remembered it. "Jester, I think I'm ready to use to spell. I need you to get Grim on the ground and try to keep him still."

"I will tell them to do that," Jester floated up to Rainbow and Sprinklejinx as they fought against Grim. "Twilight wants us to get Grim to the ground and keep him still so she can perform the spell!"

"Ok! how about helping us, Jester!" Sprinklejinx yelled as she hit him with her hooves. Jester went behind him and put him in a headlock. Rainbow and Sprinklejinx grabbed onto his lower hoofs. and lowered him to the ground.

Twilight lit her horn and said the spell:

Don't let spirits go to waste. Make this one leave no trace. Send it to a different place.

She put her horn on Grim's heart. Twilight smiled, "Say goodnight forever, Grim."

"NOOOOOOO!" he yelled. He fell asleep. Grim Reaper was now put to rest.

Jester started to feel something. She suddenly remembered something. Her memories came flowing back to her. "My good memories came back to me. I think I can go check out the Crystal Empire now. With Grim out of the way I can go anywhere!"

"Aunt Sprinklejinx?" Said a familiar voice. Sprinklejinx looked to find Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon's souls floating there.

Sprinklejinx floated next to them. "It's all over now. Let's just go home."

Twilight nodded. "Let's return the souls back to their bodies,"

A couple hours later, Diamond and Silver were alive again. Everypony was happy about it. Their family rejoiced. Twilight and Rainbow became the rulers of the Ghost World. Jester went off to explore the world.

But not everypony is happy about Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon's return. The Cutie Mark Crusaders are not happy.

"I can't believe it! Our worst enemies are alive again," Sweetie Belle sighed.

"Forget them. We have to find our cutie marks," Scootaloo said looking at her flank.

"I just wish we can have our cutie marks now." Apple Bloom said looking down.

"Did somepony say wish?" said a voice. They looked around to find a unicorn ghost wearing a golden suit. He was yellow and had a purple mane. He had a golden lamp for a cutie mark.

"Who are you?" Apple Bloom asked.

"I am the Wishing Ghost. I can make your dreams come true. Make a wish." he grinned.

Pinkie randomly trotted in front of them. "You ponies want a party?"

"No, we're good," Scootaloo looked awkwardly at her. She trotted off.

"Make a wish, my friend. It's free!" he made his grin even bigger.

"I wish that we had our cutie marks," Sweetie Belle wished.

"Your wish is my command," he lit his horn. The CMC closed their eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

The wishing ghost laughed as the CMC's imagination grew from Ponyville to all of Equestria. Ponyville was soon turned into a castle. Canterlot was wiped off the map. The rest of the towns remained. Cloudsdale was never touched.

Twilight and Rainbow were transported into the top of a small hourglass. The hourglass was located on a dresser right next to the bed. Almost everything was golden.

"Get us out of here!" Rainbow yelled.

"Why are we in an hourglass?" Twilight asked. The wishing ghost appeared right in front of them.

"Ah, are you the gateway ponies? If you are, then I need you out of the way," he laughed.

"You're not going to get away with this!" Twilight yelled.

"Don't worry. The gateway ponies are going to be fully dead once I do this." The ghost flipped the hour glass. Sand poured on Twilight and Rainbow.

"What's going on?" Twilight asked.

"Once the sand runs out on top which will be in a hour. You will be fully dead. You will never live again," The ghost explained. He walked out of the room to leave Twilight and Rainbow to suffer.

"For some reason I think that we won't really die. Don't panic Rainbow," Twilight said.

"Yeah," Rainbow looked out of the hourglass hoping they could get out soon.

Meanwhile in the main part of the castle. Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle are enjoying their time. But for some reason, they were getting tired.

"I feel like I'm getting weaker every minute," Scootaloo fell to the floor.

"Maybe we here having too much fun, I think we had enough fun for the day," Sweetie Belle thought.

"Well, time flies when you're having fun," Apple Bloom was exhausted. Little did they know that the ghost was sucking their souls.

"I wonder where's my... sister," Scootaloo gets excited.

"Rainbow Dash is not you sister. You wished for it, remember?" Apple Bloom reminded her.

"I know. It will be the best wish I have ever made," Scootaloo said dreamily.

"I'm starting to feel bad for not believing Twilight. What if she was telling the truth?" Apple Bloom asked.

"If she was, then we could be doing the wrong thing. Something is not right. Ever since we made that first wish. We have gotten weaker, Rainbow Dash is now Scootaloo's sister, and now all of Equestria is now engulfed with our imaginations. Don't you think that listening to the ghost was a bad idea?" Sweetie asked.

"I don't think that we are doing the right thing. We took over Equestria. Thats a bad thing. Twilight and Rainbow know something that we don't. Lets go find them before the ghost finds us," Scootaloo worried.

They started to trot off but the ghost appeared right in front of them. "I know what you are trying to do."

"N-no you don't!" Apple Bloom shook in fear.

"Lets make a deal. If you don't find the ponies you're looking for. You will die slowly. If you look for them. You will die now." the ghost said.

"Wait! Is that what's happening to us? Your sucking are souls!" Sweetie Belle yelled.

"Yes, now you're getting it! Once you three are out of the way, I rule Equestria!" The ghost laughed evilly.

"You're not going to get away with this!" Apple Bloom yelled.

"Oh yes I am!" the ghost laughed again. His horn lit up. The CMC start feeling their hearts slowing down.

"Well, I guess this is the end," Apple Bloom looked at her friends.

"We had short lives. But we made every second count," Scootaloo felt a tear go down her cheek.

"I will see you ponies in the afterlife!" Sweetie Belle cried. They hugged each other and took their final breaths. They fell to the ground as there heart made one final beat. Then there was a moment of complete silence.

"Now I can take over all of Equestria!" The ghost gets excited. He touches the ground. Then everything turned dark. It was spreading. Soon all of Equestria was in the ghost's imagination.

The CMC's ghost comes out of there bodys. They open their eyes to witness the horror around them. They look at themselves to find that they were now ghost.

"I never thought that we would see each other again. Now we are just wandering spirits from the dead," Sweetie Belle thought looking at her body.

"Lets go find Twilight and Rainbow before this problem gets worse," Apple Bloom flew into the air. But she lost her balance. Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle come to her assistance by holding onto her hooves. They help each other by holding on to try and get used to flying.

"I can finally fly!" Scootaloo said happily. "But I'm dead," she makes a sad face.

They search all over the castle for them. There was no sign of them until they reached the master bedroom They find them in a hourglass. Time was almost up. There was only two minutes left. They were in sand and there heads were almost covered.

"Help!" Twilight yelled struggling in the sand. Sand rushed into her mouth. She started suffocating.

Rainbow Dash tried to use her wings to break out. But it was no use.

"What should we do?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"This!" Scootaloo flew toward the hourglass. She went right through it.

"That didn't work," Apple Bloom said.

Then they saw the wind from Scootaloo move the hour glass. Sweetie Belle gets an idea. "I know. Let blow it off the dresser!" She starts blowing hard. The hourglass inched toward the edge. Scootaloo joined in along with Apple Bloom. Together the hourglass inched faster to the edge. Then it falls off the dresser and onto the floor. It breaks into pieces and Twilight and Rainbow poof back to their normal size.

"Listen, I'm sorry for not believing you. I thought that the wishes where good. But we learned our lesson," Apple Bloom looked down. Her friends did the same thing.

"Its ok. All we have to do is put this ghost the rest," Rainbow smiled at them.

"Lets go get this ghost!" Twilight yelled. Everypony followed her out of the room of the see the ghost.


	13. Chapter 13

The sun turned dark. Everything turned into darkness. The ground below them started to break apart into pieces. Equestria was now off balance.

"This ghost must be super powerful to do this," Twilight said.

"This isn't good; I think the apocalypse has finally begun!" Rainbow looked at the sight around her.

"I'm scared!" Apple Bloom hugged her friends.

"Me too," Sweetie Belle responded.

"Come on! We will be fine," Scootaloo said bravery.

The ground broke up into pieces. The lava appeared below them.

"What's happening?" Rainbow asked.

"I don't know. I guess since Canterlot is gone. The princesses can keep the world I balance. Or the ghost is re building this world." Twilight guessed. "I think he's doing it quickly because he's been sucking the life energy from three ponies instead of one. I think the ghost got rid of the princess somehow."

"How do we defeat him?" Apple Bloom asked.

"I think that he is too powerful to put to rest. We need to weaken him, but what if we try imagination versus imagination? I wonder what happens if we put our imagination and wishes to the limit." Twilight thought.

"So if we keep wishing of whatever we want. He gets weaker, but, to pay that back, he sucks life energy. What if we put a spell on ourselves to keep him from sucking our life energy?" Rainbow asked.

"That's not a bad idea Rainbow Dash. I just need the Book of Spirits and I will see if there is spells that can protect are life energy." Twilight lit up her horn. The book appeared right in front of her. The book flipped itself to the right page. Twilight reads the page.

A long time ago in the city of Manehatten, there was a ghost sucking the life energy out of small fillies. Almost 100 fillies died every week because of this ghost. One day, the ponies of Manehatten got together and formed a spell to save there fillies. Once it was casted on the fillies, the ghost disappeared forever. Today, no pony knows what happened to the ghost.

Below the short story was the spell the ponies used. Twilight looked at Rainbow Dash. "I have the spell right here. It looks easier than I thought. Since you're the only one here, I'm going to have to use you as a test subject."

"I'm doing this to save Equestria, fill free!" Rainbow closed her eyes.

Twilight focused her energy and pointed herself at Rainbow. Rainbow suddenly had a lavender glow around her. A flash of light covered the room. Twilight looked at Rainbow. She looked back at the book and found a spell to suck life energy.

"I'm going to see if the spell worked by using this spell," Twilight looked back at Rainbow. She lit up her horn again and then a bubble appeared around Rainbow.

"I think it worked," Rainbow pointed out. Twilight nodded.

Scootaloo looked at the book they were holding. "What's that?"

Twilight hesitated, "Well its a spell book that helps us see spirits."

"Is that why you can see us?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Yeah, kind of." Rainbow replied.

"Kind of, what do you mean?" Apple Bloom asked.

Twilight and Rainbow looked at each other. Rainbow whispered "You tell them."

"No, you tell them," Twilight whispered.

"You the one who gotten the book in the first place. Plus you're better at explaining things." Rainbow whispered.

Twilight sighed and looked back at the CMC. "Well this started a long time ago. I was dreaming and I got this book. I didn't open it until that night. Rainbow was with me. We were cursed making it that we were alive by day and ghost by night."

"That explains both of you disappearances at night," Scootaloo said.

"Yes, but we played a role in Applejack's death." Rainbow looked down.

"WHAT! HOW!" Apple Bloom became surprised.

"Rainbow scared her and she had a heart attack," Twilight looked at Rainbow.

"I'm sorry for what I done. I didn't mean to kill her. I just wanted to get her back for dropping that bowl on my head." Rainbow had a tear dropping from her cheek. "What's this! Am I crying?"

"I forgive you. I can see that you both brought her back to life," Apple Bloom smiled.

"We did. We defeated the Grim Reaper and now all the ghost are free from his rule. And now we have this problem," Twilight explained.

"I have a question, did you both kill Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"No, the Grim Reaper did because we stole Applejack's soul from him and then he decided to take Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon's souls to pay back for it. That way we put him to rest," Twilight explained.

"I actually enjoyed that time when they were both dead." Scootaloo sighed.

"Sis, that is not nice," Rainbow told her.

"Scootaloo is not your sister!" Twilight yelled.

"Sounds like that wish is still in effect," Scootaloo scratched her head.

"I think when we put the ghost to rest, the wishes you ponies made would go away." Twilight thought.

"Will we come back to life?" Apple Bloom asked.

"I don't know but its a high chance," Twilight answered.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Scootaloo asked. "Lets get rid of that ghost!"

Twilight and Rainbow trotted into the throne room of the castle. The ghost spots them. "Not you two again. How did you both get out of my trap?"

"Um... well, magic?" Twilight smiled.

"I made the glass magic proof! How is that possible!" the ghost asked.

"It wasn't magic proof," Twilight lied. "By the way Mr. Ghost, what is your real name?"

"Dick Hertz." Dick answered. "Oh Celestia,I can't believe I answered that!"

Rainbow snickered and cracked a smile trying not to laugh.

"Well Mr. Dick," Twilight said trying not to laugh, "Rainbow had some wishes for you to grant."

"Really, I'm glad to see that you girls are now on my side." Dick looked at Rainbow, "I can grant any wish. Make a wish!"

"I wish I can go faster than the speed of light!" Rainbow closed her eyes. Dick grants her wish.

"Sweet!" Rainbow test out her new power. She teleported all over the room.

Dick started getting weaker, "Umm... any other wish?"

"I wish I was worshiped and I want my imagination all over Equestria," Rainbow smiled. Dick used a lot of his powers. He soon became weak.

"Why can't I suck your life energy?" Dick asked panting hard.

"I put a spell on her to make sure that you can't suck her life energy. Prepare to be put to rest!" Twilight lit her horn and said the magic words:

Don't let spirits go to waste. Make this one leave no trace. Send it to a different place.

Dick started to faint. The CMC's ghost come into the room. Dick suddenly gets an idea, "I have one last surprise before I'm put to rest." Dick's horn lights up and the CMC's bodies appear.

"Are we going to get our lives back? Sweetie Belle asked.

"Nope!" Dick opens a crack in the ground. Then, lava started coming out of crack. He throws the CMC's bodies into the lava. They burned to pieces.

"NOOOOOOO!" They suddenly become heartbroken.

Dick fell asleep forever. The spell broke. Rainbow Dash was no longer Scootaloo's sister. Canterlot appeared on the map again. Equestria was turned back to normal.

But the CMC could be dead forever. There bodies were burned. No ashes remained of their bodies.

"What's going to happen to us now?" Sweetie Belle cried.

"I think now we have to live like this forever." Scootaloo cried.

"Yaw right, we will never get our cutie marks now," Apple Bloom cried. "I will never see my cousin again."

"Don't be like that," Rainbow tried to comfort them.

**"We promise that you all will be alive again." Twilight hugged them. She thought for a second, How am I going to bring them back to life if they have no bodies?**


	14. Chapter 14

While Twilight and Rainbow were trying to find a way to bring the CMC come back to life. We join Fluttershy at the spa reading. Rarity walk in into spa.

"Sorry I'm late, I think I dreamed that I was in Sweetie Belle's fantasy. And then it changed into like the world being destroyed," Rarity claimed.

"Weird, I had the same dream but I thought I was in some type of imaginary land of some sort," Fluttershy scratched her head.

"Didn't we all have that dream?" asked a pony at the front desk.

"Weird," Rarity makes a weird face. She looks at the desk "The usual!"

Both Rarity and Fluttershy were directed into a steam room. They both were wearing robes. Rarity starts talking about what she got.

"I'm sorry for not coming to our weekly get together in a while. I've just been so busy with new orders in dresses. I finally got my break today. But I found something to make up for it," Rarity explained.

"What is that?" Fluttershy asked. Rarity gets a brochure out of her robe.

"Its a vacation!" Rarity gets excited. "I got it in the mail! We are going to Hotel Ponyfornia!"

"Where is it?" Fluttershy asked.

"Its located in the middle of the desert. just 100 miles from Appleloosa. It say right here that its best hotel in Equestria," Rarity points to where it says it.

"Wow, it has a swimming pool, a five star restaurant that serves breakfast, lunch, snack, dinner, and dessert. It has a spa, large hotel rooms with a kitchen, living room, and personal bedrooms. Rarity, this looks expensive," Fluttershy told her.

"Don't worry Fluttershy, I got these coupons that are 100% off," Rarity shows her the coupons.

"You got rooms for free?" Fluttershy asked.

"Not only a room, but we get it for a week!" Rarity said in excitement. "We even get free surface too."

"This is great news Rarity. But who will take care of the animals while I'm gone?" Fluttershy asked.

"I'm sure they can take care of themselves like right now, you're at the spa and the animals are doing fine right?" Rarity said.

"I guess you're right," Fluttershy starts the worry.

"We leave tomorrow at noon. There will be a special train that stops at the hotel. And its nonstop and serves five star foods. The good thing is that its all free!" Rarity said.

"I can't wait till tomorrow," Fluttershy smiled.

"Me too," Rarity replied. They both spend the rest of the day at the spa.

The next day in the library, Twilight and Rainbow are trying to find a way to bring the CMCs back to life. There ghost were sitting right next to them. The three fillies were just waking up from their slumber.

"I wish I could eat breakfast right now. I don't think we could eat as a ghost," Sweetie Belle sighed as she rubbed her tummy.

"I think you can eat, you just don't have to," Rainbow Dash pointed out.

"I want apple pancakes for breakfast!" Apple Bloom huffed.

"You don't need to eat." Rainbow said.

"Fight your hunger!" Scootaloo demanded.

Twilight was reading the book of spirits to find if there was a way to bring the CMC back to life. The weird thing was that normally the book would turn itself but it didn't. Twilight went from page to page all night looking for something. Then she turns to a page in the book which surprised her.

"Hey Rainbow Dash, there is a page missing from this book!" Twilight pointed out. Rainbow flew up to her to check it out. She notices the tear in the book.

"How are we suppose to find a missing page?" Rainbow asked. All of a sudden the book flipped all by itself to another page. On this page showed a map of Equestria. A shining spot appeared on the map. Twilight looked at the map closely. The spot looked like it was 100 miles from Appaloosa.

"Thank god this book has a detection system," Twilight said to herself.

"I wonder who wrote this book anyway?" Rainbow asked.

"Doesn't say!" Twilight replied, "But no time to worry about that. We need to find that page!"

"So where headed to Appaloosa?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Yes, I guess we have to," Twilight said.

"Can we at least tell my sister where I'm going?" Sweetie Belle asked

"I'm sorry Sweetie, you're a ghost, no pony can see you but us. We are just going to have to tell them that you three disappeared for a while. Then we bring you back to life," Twilight explained.

"I guess its ok to be dead for now. Maybe we can get our cutie marks for being ghost!" Scootaloo though.

The three fillies got together and yelled: "CUTIE MARK CRUSADER GHOST!"

"I have a question, can Bab Seed join are ghostly adventure?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Good idea, lets go kill her too!" Sweetie Belle started rushing for the door but Rainbow stopped her.

"Don't kill her. She doesn't need to join you," Rainbow told her. Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom, and Scootaloo sighed.

"Well I'm set to go, are you ready Rainbow?" Twilight asked.

"I'm ready," Rainbow landed on the ground, "Lets go get that page!"

Twilight, Rainbow, and the CMCs go to the train station. to find that Fluttershy and Rarity were there too. Fluttershy was carrying her and Rarity's stuff. She was trying to keep her balance.

"Rarity, Fluttershy?" Rainbow questioned.

"Hello darling, what brings you here?" Rarity asked.

"Were going to Appaloosa to pick something up for Applejack." Twilight told them a lie.

"Me and Fluttershy are headed in that same direction," Rarity said. "We are going to spend a week at Hotel Ponyfornia."

"I never heard of that place, where is it?" Twilight asked.

"Its 100 miles from Appaloosa," Rarity said, "A special train goes there with five star service, and I got it all for free."

100 miles, free surface at the hotel, a special train. That sounds good but very suspicious at the same time. Twilight thought to herself. Its like the missing page was there because its 100 miles away from Appaloosa. "Hey Rarity, do you have a map of where this place is?" Twilight asked.

Rarity went up to Fluttershy. "Thanks darling for holding my stuff," She said gladly as she got the brochure.

"No... problem," Fluttershy struggled. Rarity gives the brochure to Twilight. She noticed that the hotel was in the exact place of where the missing page is.

Then Rarity asked a question. "By the way, have you seen Sweetie Belle? I never seen my sister ever since I had that weird dream like I was in her imagination." Rarity asked.

"I'm right here!" Sweetie yelled. But Rarity couldn't hear her.

"Umm..." Twilight tried to come up with something.

"She went camping with her friends," Rainbow covered for Twilight.

"I hope that she is safe," Rarity hoped.

The train arrives at the station. Rarity and Fluttershy go inside. The final destination of the train was Hotel Ponyfornia.

"Rainbow, Apple Bloom, Sweetie, and Scootaloo. We must follow train. Its going to the place where the missing page is," Twilight explained.

****"We can fly girls, lets go," Scootaloo said. The CMC lift themselves in the air. Rainbow grabs on to Twilight and lifted her into the air. The train leaves the station and they start the journey to the hotel. But little do they know that a seeking danger awaits them.


End file.
